Through the Mirror
by MystToshi
Summary: Matt had to return to his world to fix something, leaving Matthew in the 1p world. After 7 days, Matthew goes through the mirror to find him. Hetalia/ Alice in Wonderland crossover. Red Velvet Pancakes.
This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. This story was written for GermanAtHeart.

I do not own Hetalia or Alice in Wonderland, but I am a fan of both and salute the authors!

Through the Mirror

Chapter 1

It was late October and Matthew was nestled in front of a crackling fireplace with a book. Every few minutes he would glance at the clock, then at the large mirror above his fireplace and sigh. Matt said before he left that he had to go back to his world for a bit because something was happening that he had to help deal with. That had been 6 days ago and Matthew was becoming more and more worried about his love. He thought many times of just going through the mirror and trying to find Matt to make sure he is okay but Matt had told him on several occasions that his world is very different to Matthew's world. Much more dangerous and violent and he did not feel comfortable with Matthew going there without him. So Matthew had to sit here and worry about the one person he loved more than any other.

It was agonizing and on the morning of the 7th day, Matthew broke. He was going through that damn mirror and finding Matt. He told himself over and over it was just to be sure Matt was okay then he would come back to his world. He gathered what supplies he thought he might need just in case he ran into trouble and stuffed them into a backpack. A couple water bottles, a small first aid kit, paper and a pencil to draw a crude map if he needed to in order to get back to the mirror and next he thought about a weapon. Matt always carried his hockey stick or something like it so Matthew decided since he loved hockey and knew how to use the stick, that would probably be his best option although to be honest, he couldn't see himself really using it unless there was no other option (or the odd chance that Alfred was making his comments during a game).

Backpack slung over his shoulder, hockey stick in hand, he pushed a chair up to the mantle and climbed up. Taking a big breath for strength, he stepped into the mirror. He was immediately falling and unsure what to do but the strange thing was he was falling slower than would be normal. As he was falling, he was looking around and noticing objects from his past with Matt, and a few objects he believed were from his other friends. He looked down in time to see the ground approaching and braced himself for impact. The impact was soft like falling onto a pile of pillows and he was unhurt. "I don't remember that happening the time that Matt took me here." Matthew looked around, hoping that he hadn't just made a HUGE mistake and wondered how he would get back to his world. He looked up the hole and sighed. "Nothing to do now but press on, eh?" he asked himself. "No, there isn't, but might want to make a note on how to get back, don't you think?" came a voice he vaguely recognized but couldn't see. "Who's there, come out where I can see you!" Yelled Matthew, holding his hockey stick in front of him for moral support more than anything. In a tree just to his left a smile appeared, followed by a set of striped ears and a striped tail. "My My, aren't we testy" said the mouth and the shape of a man started to appear. Matthew was now staring at Allen with ears and a tail in confusion."Allen, thank goodness! Do you know where Matt is?" Matthew said with much relief on his face. "I might know, I might not. But do you know where he is?" Allen said with a devious grin on his face. "I don't have time for this Allen, where is Matt?" Matthew said with exasperation. "He is being held at the castle of hearts, of course everyone already knows that." Allen said cryptically. Matthew was turning red and just about to yell at Allen but as he looked up, Allen had already disappeared. Matthew cocked his head and stared at the spot Allen was residing and huffed. Matt was in trouble and it seemed there was only 1 path out of this area, so to the castle of hearts, Matthew was headed.

If you like this story, please leave a review. Thanks! :)


End file.
